Marriage? Sure
by Hermerva
Summary: A Marriage Law is passed in the Wizarding World after the war. The Ministry is at it again. Pairing the wonderful HG/MM. As per usual.
1. What? We have to?

I know, I know. I haven't updated my other two stories… But… I just couldn't help myself… Forgive me? 3

J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter... sniffle Not me... sniffle

Ch. 1

"What?!" Ginny's red hair flowed angrily around her. "You _can't_ be serious!"

Hermione nodded. "As a heart attack." Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Never mine. Look, we'll just have to learn to deal with it."

"How can you be so calm about this? You don't even know who you've got yet." Ginny growled in frustration and threw herself across Hermione's bed.

"I'm sure whoever it is will be perfectly suitable." Hermione grinned. "I may even end up liking them."

Ginny stared at her friend incredulously. "B-but. I don't _want_ to."

"It's not a question of what we _want_, now is it? We're just going to have to go with the flow. They've even given us a chance to choose who we want." Hermione smiled when Ginny raised her head.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. So you can ask Harry about it. It I'll make him ask you."

Ginny grinned. "Yay! Now I don't mind so much." Her face fell a little. "But what about you? Do you have your eye on anyone?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Oh, no. I'll be quite content to wait until I'm assigned someone. Unless, of course, someone petitions for me. But I'm really not counting on that."

Ginny cocked her head. "Why not? I thought for sure you'd be interested in _some_one."

"Well…" Hermione thought for a second. "I wouldn't mind Draco or Snape really. As far as husbands go, I'm sure they'd be alright."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Are you mad? Your first instinct is to go for the Slytherins?!"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm looking at this from a purely logical standpoint. Both come from wealthy families and I've never seen either be unreasonably physically cruel to anyone."

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe the Ministry will have enough sense to stick you with a Gryffindor. Have you talked to Ron about it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Gin. Honestly, I can't think of a worse candidate. Besides, he's already talked to _Lavender._" She drew out the name in a very sing-song voice, much to the amusement of Ginny.

Ginny giggled. "I agree. She'll be a much better match for him. You need someone halfway intelligent."

"True. Maybe I should marry you instead. At least you have _some_ sense." She laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If only." She grinned and got off the bed. "I'm going to go find Harry. Have fun thinking about your favorite men."

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "I believe I will. I might go talk to McGonagall."

"There's you a prospect." Ginny sniggered. "You'd have the money and the brains without the crudeness."

Hermione gasped. "Never. I couldn't imagine Mi-Professor McGonagall in that light." But despite her words, she blushed. 'To be honest… I never let myself…'

Ginny chuckled. "Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Ginny." The older brunette sank down into her sofa by the fire as the redhead left the room. She muttered to herself, "How does she always _know_?" She gazed into the fire until emerald eyes swam into view. Shaking her head, she put her hand over her eyes. The Marriage Law was causing _way_ too many questions to arise that she did not want to have to answer.

"Hermione?" The soft voice emanated from the fire.

Hermione's head shot up and she looked into the fire, startled to see the piercing emerald eyes were still sitting there, framed by pale skin surrounded by ebony hair pulled into a severe bun. "Oh, Minerva. I didn't see you there."

"I'm terrible sorry to disturb you, but I have something of importance I wish to speak with you about." Minerva's eyes shone with something akin to excitement, tinged with a hint of sadness. "Could you come to my quarters as soon as possible?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure. I'll be right over."

Minerva gave a quick nod and then withdrew her head. She sighed and went back to her armchair. How was she supposed to broach this subject? She hadn't though this through.

* * *

So…What do you think? I would really appreciate some feedback. .

R&R loves!

I also know that this one isn't as long as my chapters usually are... But it's just starting out and I'm trying to get a feel for it.


	2. You are, too?

Yay! I'm so excited that people are already reading this. Makes me happy. :D

To all of my wonderful reviewers… Thank you sooo much. I've gotten more reviews for this first chapter then any other. I appreciate everything. :D

I do not own Harry Potter... And it saddens me...

Ch. 2

Minerva's head raised when she saw the fire turn green. Hermione stumbled out of the fire and immediately scanned the room for Minerva, her chocolate eyes resting on the tired form.

"Minerva. You wished to speak with me?" Hermione sat down near the older witch.

"Yes." Minerva smiled almost shyly at the younger girl. "I'm assuming you've heard about the Marriage Law?" Hermione nodded. "Have you thought about any prospects yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. I've thought about a couple of people who would possibly make good husbands, but nothing serious."

"Really? Why not? I thought for sure you would have been petitioned for by Mister Weasley by now." Minerva's surprise struck Hermione funny and she began laughing.

"My dear, Minerva. You are the second person to ask me about Ron in the past hour. You are also the second person to whom I must confess I would die rather than be married to him."

Minerva seemed taken aback by the vehemence in Hermione's voice. "You feel that strongly about it?" Hermione nodded. "Well, then. No one else has caught your fancy?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Not really… I mean… I do rather like someone… But I'm much too afraid to ask them what they think of me. It would be hard enough to even admit that I'm… Um… Never mind." Hermione blushed and looked down at the folded hands in her lap. A slightly smaller one came into view as Minerva grasped hers.

"What is it, dear? You know you can tell me anything you need to get off your chest." Minerva smiled at Hermione and lifted her head with her free hand.

A single tear trailed down Hermione's face. "Minerva… I'm…" She paused, holding back a sob. "I'm gay." She hung her head and waited for the storm from McGonagall. When none came, she slowly lifted her head to look into Minerva's eyes.

Inside, Minerva was jumping for joy. 'She likes girls! She likes girls!' Outside, she had on a very serious expression. "Don't look so down. Being gay's not bad. And there are certainly no laws against it. Why, I've got a couple of Aunts who are too."

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "There's no way a McGonagall is gay. It just can't happen."

Minerva chuckled. "It's more common than you think. I, too, am a raging lesbian." When Hermione raised her eyebrow, she blushed. "Alright… So maybe not raging… We'll save that for Rolanda…"

Hermione laughed. "Are you serious though?" Minerva nodded. "Then I may ask… How are you going to deal with the Marriage Law? Don't we have to marry someone of the opposite sex?"

"Whatever gave you that idea? We're allowed to marry anyone we want… As long as they're of magical blood."

"What about age range?" Hermione blushed a little as she realized she was trodding into dangerous territory.

"That makes no difference. As long as we get married to someone and have a child, that's all they care about." Minerva smiled at Hermione, her eyes shining with knowledge.

Hermione took a breath. "Do you like anyone right now?"

Minerva nodded. "I do. Though I highly doubt they'd go for an old wrinkled woman like me."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Hermione's blush deepened and this time Minerva noticed.

She grinned. "I have my reasons. Now, what about you? Now that you have told me you prefer females, you should not be as shy in telling me who it is you like." _'And I'm praying that person is me…'_

Hermione stuttered. "W-well… Um… She's a little bit… er… older… So I don't think she'd like the age gap. And she's way too smart for me. And too pretty. And her eyes are absolutely gorgeous… They're the prettiest shade of g-" She cut her ramblings short when she realized what she had been about to say. "I mean… Um… I can't tell you…"

Minerva smiled at the younger girl. "I believe you already have."

Hermione, startled, looked up at Minerva. "B-but I didn't say anything. What do you mean?"

Minerva put her arm around Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Hermione. I don't want you to feel pressured. If you need to, forget that we talked and forget that we have a mutual attraction." Hermione pulled away to look into Minerva's eyes.

"Really? We do?" Minerva nodded. "Then there's nothing I need to forget. You won't be pressuring me into anything." She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Minerva's lips, but pulled away quickly, blushing furiously. "I can't believe I just did that… I'm so sor-" But she was cut off by soft lips pressed against hers.

"I'm not." A dangerously low voice whispered against her neck as the owner encircled her in toned arms.

Hermione shivered, but let a Cheshire grin overtake her features. "Now that we've got that cleared up… How are we going to continue this?"

Minerva thought for a moment. "I was thinking about going to the Ministry tomorrow for… Other reasons… But if you would like to accompany me, I believe we could make a date/marriage out of this." She paused in her excitement and looked carefully at Hermione. "Unless, of course, this is going too fast."

Hermione shook her head. "Definitely not too fast. Now that we both know how the other feels, we would have dated and all that anyway. Tomorrow sounds good."

Minerva's smile stretched to forever and she gathered Hermione into a hug once again. "Good. Shall I pick you up or will you come here?"

Hermione thought. "Maybe you should come get me. I don't trust myself to get up."

Minerva laughed. "Sounds good. I'll be there around 7. Does that sound alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure. Can't promise I'll be up though." She laughed and kissed Minerva quickly. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione." Minerva sat back in her chair and watched her gracefully rise from her seat and sashay to the fireplace, disappearing into the green flames. "Well. That went better than expected."

* * *

Again, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope to get many more. Remember… If you have an idea feel free to tell me. I love incorporating my readers likes into my stories. .


	3. Tomorrow It's only a day away

For you doubters, I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, but there is a time limit on the Marriage Law. If someone isn't petitioned for in the first couple of weeks, they have to be married off within the month. Also, Minerva only said "other business" cause she didn't want Hermione to know she was already planning on petitioning for her. Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy reading them so much and they spur me on to write more.

I do not own Harry Potter…Sadly…

Ch. 3

As soon as Hermione left Minerva's room, she ran straight to the Girls' Dormitory to find Ginny, not caring that it was well after midnight. She threw open the door, yelling, "Ginny! Ginny Weasley, are you in here?!"

A number of sixth-year girls yelled back. "Of _course_ she is." "She was also sleeping." "We _all_ were." A snicker was heard from behind Hermione and all the girls quieted. "It's quite alright, it's only Hermione. Thank you all." The girls murmured their welcomes and then went back to sleep, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny. "What was that all about?"

Ginny laughed. "I could ask you the same." She grinned and followed Hermione to the Head Girl's Dorm. "I was still talking to Harry and they thought you were a professor I guess… So they were covering for me."

Hermione laughed too. "What a job. I'd have been more suspicious after that than when I had first come looking for you. What's the verdict with Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "We're going to get married as soon as possible. Neither of us want to risk waiting and have to deal with someone we're assigned."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That's good."

A small silence settled between the girls, filled only with Hermione twisting her hands. Ginny noticed and cocked her head. "You know, you haven't told me yet why you decided to come bursting into my room earlier."

Hermione looked up. "Yes, I know." She sighed. "It's… Well… I'm getting married, too."

Ginny gasped. "Really? But… I thought you were at a loss as to who…" She trailed off. "Wait a minute… If it's to a certain Potions Professor…"

Hermione shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No…" She paused. "Ginny… Do you remember when I told you I was gay…?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. And you asked if I was too?"

"Ha ha." Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Anyway… I'm marrying a female… And though she's not the _Potions_' Professor…"

Ginny's eyes widened in comprehension. "Professor McGonagall? Hermione… I was kidding!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's expression. "I know… But it got me thinking… I respect her deeply… And though it may not be love right now, we'll work it out somehow."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you… What if it doesn't work though?"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose we'll just have to deal with it if that time comes. It could happen to anyone."

"I suppose." A mischievous grin overtook Ginny's features. "So… Have you two done anything yet?"

Hermione slapped her lightly. "We just found out maybe half an hour ago how we each felt… And you're asking if we've already done something?"

Ginny laughed. "Well… I'd say I'm sorry… But the blush on your face tells me otherwise."

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Fine. If you _must_ know… We kissed… Three times."

Ginny's giggles continued. "Was that so hard to admit?" Hermione shook her head. "I figure if you're going to get married anyway, might as well have kissed… What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled serenely. "We're going to go on a date… She's coming to pick me up at 7."

"Why so late? You've got all day tomorrow."

"Oh. 7 a.m. We're going to spend the majority of tomorrow together." The smile seemed to be etched upon Hermione's face, but Ginny's next sentence effectively wiped it away.

"That's kind of early… I mean… It's only 6 hours from now…"

Hermione's head whipped around to look at her clock. "You're right! And I still have to get everything ready…" She turned back to Ginny. "Wish me luck for tomorrow, all right? This is my last night as a single woman…"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that!" She gathered Hermione into a hug. "Good luck though. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hermione chuckled. "Too late. I can't imagine you kissing Minerva."

Ginny pulled back with a look disgust. "Ewwwww… Don't even make me think about it…"

Hermione laughed and stood up. "Go to bed. I need to also… Big day tomorrow."

Ginny smiled and hugged her once more. "Make sure she knows that we're going to talk later…"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I _do_ hope that doesn't mean you're going to give the 'If you hurt her' speech…"

Ginny's grin gave her away. "Maybe…" She dodged the pillow that Hermione threw at her and danced out of the room. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ginny." Hermione chuckled as she shut the door. She then glanced at the clock where 1:30 was on the display. She sighed and took a shower. So much for being rested on her wedding day.

* * *

So the next chapter is them getting married… Anybody prefer whether it's a big wedding or a small one? Or maybe one in-between… I won't know what y'all like if you don't review. Love ya!


	4. Weddings and ice cream Never better

You guys have no idea how incredibly sorry I am. I have had so much crap going on that I just haven't been able to write anything. And when I do write, it's such utter crap that I can't let anyone read it. But here's the next chapter. I hope it's all right.

I, sadly, do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

Minerva sighed as she watched the beautiful creature traipse out of her room. At least the conversation had gone better than she thought… Though there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She slowly stood up and trudged to her bed, laying down and picking up a book she had started recently. Might as well get _something_ done tonight.

* * *

Minerva's hand shot out to her wand to keep it from ringing. 'Damn early mornings.' She muttered as she rolled out of bed. She had finally gotten to sleep not three hours ago. She got up and shambled about her room, slowly getting her things together. Her mood brightened considerably when she remembered why she was up so early though, so she arrived with high spirits in Hermione's room.

She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping Hermione. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep the night before. She eased herself onto the side of the younger woman's bed. "Hermione." She gently shook her shoulder. "Hermione, dear. Wake up."

Hermione moaned in her sleep. She heard Minerva's voice and smiled. This dream was too good to be true. She encircled her arms around Minerva's neck and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Halfway through, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped, pulling away. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was still dreaming. I-"

Minerva leaned in and captured her lips once more. "Stop apologizing." She muttered when she pulled back. "I rather enjoyed it."

Hermione blushed and then glanced at her clock. "I guess I forgot to set it last night… I was up rather late."

"As was I." Minerva smiled gently at Hermione. "Would you like me to leave so that you may prepare yourself for the day?" She started to rise from the bed.

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Minerva's hand, keeping her in place. "You can stay. Make yourself comfortable." She rolled agily out of bed and started toward the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower if you need me." She followed this with a wink and a smirk before turning back to the bathroom.

Minerva gaped after her, a blush tinting her cheek. Had she really just that? She shook her head violently. No. Nothing was going to happen… Yet…

* * *

"Minerva?" A soft hand was caressing her face. She blearily opened her eyes to gaze up into chocolate ones. She smiles. "I am sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Hermione smiled gently down at Minerva. "It's alright, really." A blush crept onto her features. "It's a nice sight seeing you so peaceful."

Minerva returned the blush and quickly got up. "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." She smiled. "And you?"

Minerva grinned. "I'm anxious, but I'm soon to be married to the most beautiful and intelligent with I have ever met." Hermione's blush deepened. "So in answer to your question, yes. I am ready." She walked to the fireplace and took some Floo Powder out of her pocket, offering it to Hermione. She half-bowed. "Ladies first." She smirked and winked.

Hermione slapped her playfully. "Don't mind if I do." She took a pinch of it and threw it into the fire, clearly stating "Ministry of Magic" before being whisked away.

Minerva smiled and then followed Hermione. She gracefully stepped out on the other side, quickly locating the younger brunette. "Shall we?" She proffered her arm to Hermione.

Hermione smiled sweetly and took it. "I believe we shall."

Minerva led Hermione down a long hall after receiving their badges. She stopped in front of a door marked MARRIAGES and turned to Hermione. "Are you sure about this? You can still back out now…"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure. I know what I'm doing." She smiled up at Minerva. "Are _you_ sure?"

Minerva chuckled. "If you can do it, so can I." She grinned and her long arm reached out so that her elegant hand could gently grasp the polished doorknob and turn it, letting the door smoothly glide open. The room revealed was in utter chaos. On one side stood the couples who were _obviously_ there of their own accord. The other side held…well…the rest. The employees running around the room each held a bag of magically sizing gold bands so they could bond the influx of couple.

A frazzled looking Justice of the Peace hurried up to them, introducing himself as Mike. "I really don't have time for you two right now. We don't have any spare males at the moment so I'm afraid you will have to wait to be petitioned for."

Minerva rolled her eyes and as soon as Mike paused for breath, she interrupted. "We're actually here to get married…to each other."

Mike's eyes widened and he stammered, blushing. "Oh, right. Er… What type of wedding do you want?"

Minerva looked over at Hermione who shrugged. "I think we'll settle for a simple one."

Mike smiled. "Good. You were going to get it anyway. Are you ready then?" Both Minerva and Hermione nodded. "Alright then. Follow me." He turned and led the two women to a desk in the corner. He pulled a marriage license out of the top drawer along with two quills and ink. "If you will both print your names on the desired line." He glanced at Minerva. "Have you decided who will take whose last name?"

Minerva turned to Hermione. "What would you like?"

Hermione again shrugged. "I suppose we'll take yours. I would prefer it."

Mike nodded and looked Minerva. "If you will put your name on the HUSBAND line it will automatically change to WIFE and when you sign your names, both will need to be signed with your last name." He handed one quill to Minerva and the other to Hermione. After they signed their names, Mike picked up the license and told the two women to face each other. "Minerva McGonagall, do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife?"

Minerva smiled and looked into the rich chocolate eyes before her. "I do." As soon as the words left her mouth, a solid gold band of magic shot from Mike's wand and wound itself around the women's hands. Minerva and Mike stared wide-eyed at the glowing band, but neither dared speak save for the continuation of the bond.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Minerva McGonagall to be your wife?"

Hermione smiled. "I do." Another band, this time white, shot from Mike's wand and melded together with the gold already shimmering around their wrists. When the two were fully fused, the single band sank into the joined hands, filling both with a warm energy that pulsated. Hermione looked quizzically at Minerva who shook her head and mouthed "later".

Mike lowered his wand and slowly put the paper back onto the desk. "All that's left id for you to sign the bottom lines…"

Minerva and Hermione each picked up a quill and signed at the same time. When they straightened up, the license vanished and Mike smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." What he wasn't expecting was for the two to be serious about it.

* * *

Florean Fortescue himself sat down beside Minerva across from Hermione. With him, he brought three humungous bowls of ice cream. He smiled jovially at Minerva. "Minerva, my dear! How _have_ you been? I haven't seen you in _ages_." He took a large bite out of his ice cream. "Speaking of, what brings you out here during the school year anyway? With a _student_ no less. " His smile was then turned to Hermione. "And a charming one at that. I do believe I've seen you before. You're a friend of Harry Potter."

Hermione blushed and nodded. Minerva, taking her chance while Florean took another bit, answered his questions. "I am doing quite well actually. The reason I am not at the school today is that I was getting married to the wonderful student sitting before you. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is the brightest witch of her age." Hermione's blush deepened and her interest in her chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream intensified.

Florean laughed. "And I daresay the most attractive. But you've gone and made her uncomfortable now. Say, Hermione. Any nice, young men at Hogwarts?" Minerva swatted his arm. "Oi, right. I can see when I'm not wanted." He picked up himself and his remaining ice cream. "Good luck to you both." He winked at Minerva and then left the two alone.

Minerva grinned at Hermione's blush. "Sorry about him. He thinks that just because he's gay he can charm anyone."

Hermione laughed. "Really? I'd have never guessed. It's quite all right, though. I rather like him. I'm just not used to being admired like that."

Minerva shook her head. "You're going to have to get used to it. Especially once you meet Angus."

Hermione cocked her head. "And who might Angus be?"

Minerva flinched. "My cousin… There's a reason I don't bring people home often…"

Hermione chuckled. "That bad, eh?" Minerva nodded. "Then I'm sure I'll love him."

Minerva grimaced. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Hermione grinned and stood. "Are you ready to get back?" Another nod from Minerva. "Me too." Minerva stood up also and they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. When they reached the back lot, Hermione placed her hand on Minerva's arm, effectively ending the light conversation. "Minerva, I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

Minerva cocked her eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean, Hermione?"

Hermione hung her head. "I wasn't exactly the best date today. But I would really like to do this more often…"

Minerva chuckled. "My dear, you were a fabulous date. I am much looking forward to the next one."

Hermione looked up in disbelief. "Do you really mean it?"

Minerva nodded. "Of course I do. Now," She paused and a mischievous look came over her face. "am I to get a kiss on the first date?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Possibly." She stepped back a few paces towards the door of the Leaky Cauldron." But only if you're willing to come get it." She grinned cheekily and sprinted to the door, preparing to throw it open. Minerva was quicker though and managed to pin Hermione to the wall.

"Like this?" Minerva whispered huskily into Hermione's ear who nodded. "Good." She pulled back to look into Hermione's eyes before capturing soft lips with her own. A moan escaped her lips before she could retain it and she pulled away, flushed.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gazed into the emerald ones inches away. "Now I really hope we go out again. I could definitely live with more of those." She grinned. "Ready to go back?"

Minerva nodded slowly. "I suppose. You don't think we can maybe take the scenic route back… Do you?"

Hermione laughed gaily. "If you insist, but I'd much rather see the look on people's faces when we arrive as flushed as we are."

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll do it your way, but it's going to cost you."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what would that price be?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was startled awake in his portrait by two _very_ flushed witches fall giggling madly out of the fireplace. His eyes twinkled madly when he recognized the two as Hermione and Minerva.

* * *

I again want to apologize for the long period between updates. Please don't kill me for it. I am also sorry for the quality of this chapter. It was just too informational to be fun.

Be kind… Please…


	5. Dumbledore

Wow… It's been quite awhile since I've posted. I can only blame that on my own procrastination. I have been incredibly busy with school, work, and love. All very demanding things. I want to thank all of you who have been so patient with me, I know it can't have been easy.

I would also like to thank tigertales and xio11 for being my major inspirations. ^.^ There are others of you out there and I love you all.

**Ch. 5**

Dumbledore's portrait rolled its eyes, though they still twinkled madly. "Care to tell me what the two of you were doing out so late?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not really, you old fool." She turned to Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I must speak with Albus for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded and let them alone, hugging Minerva quickly and then walking out the door.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Minerva sighed and sat down. "I didn't tell you, did I?" At the stern look he gave her she grimaced. "Well… Hermione and I went out on a marvelous date today…" She paused, unsure if she should continue. "We also got married." She looked down at the folded hands on her lap, waiting for the explosion to come. When none did, she looked up at the portrait.

Dumbledore sat stunned in his seat, but his facial expression was jovial. When he finally regained the ability to make a noise, he laughed at the expression on Minerva's face. "My dear, Minerva. That's wonderful! I am happy that you have finally found someone after all these years."

Minerva shook her head. "It shouldn't have happened like this, though, Albus. There is that Marriage Law that's just been put into place, forcing everyone to get married, whether they want to or not." She sighed. "I just want her to be happy."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "If today was any indication, I think she's more happy than you'd think. She loves you, Minerva. Maybe not in the sense you love her, yet, but pretty close." His smile took on a mischievous air. "Are you going to go celebrate your wedding night?"

Minerva gasped. "Hardly. We've only been on one date, Albus. You know I am not one to rush into things. I can't even believe I did this. I should have stopped myself. I should have stopped her from letting me. I sho-"

Dumbledore cut in. "You _should_ stop berating yourself. What's done is done. You can no more change the past than I. You have proven yourself worthy of her love. Even if she does not completely show it now, she will in due time. You just have to give her that time."

Minerva smiled a little. "I suppose you're right… As usual… I am going to go spend some time out by the lake. I will speak with you later." She spoke as she rose out of the overstuffed chair she had settled into.

"Goodbye, my dear. And good luck." He smiled at her as she shut the door.

* * *

I am sorry that this chapter is so incredibly short, but I did not want to keep you waiting any longer. I have a new muse and I'm anxious to try her out… If you know what I mean… ;)

Girls are amazing. I should know, I'm one of them.


	6. The Friends

It feels good to be writing again. ^.^ I want to thank you for your support and I hope I continue to please you.

Ch. 6

A moan escaped from her lips as talented fingers slid their way down her body. A lithe form pressed against her own curvaceous body. Her chocolate eyes devoured the stunning women lying on top of her. Another moan. Those talented fingers found her favorite spot and hit it repeatedly. She shouted. "Minerva!"

A cold gust of wing burst the unlocked window open and hit her sweat-slicked body, chilling her. She threw off the covers, glad she had her own dorm, and got up to close the window, making sure to latch it firmly. She let her gentle curls fall around her face as she pressed her forehead against the pane of glass. Yet another dream.

Hermione sighed. _I know we need to take it slow… But I _am_ a teenager_. "Damn hormones." Figuring she wasn't going to get any more sleep, she donned a robe and headed for the shower. _Maybe a nice cold shower will help_. She grinned. _Still a good dream._

Ginny plopped down next to Hermione later on that morning at breakfast. "Soooo…" She grinned. "How was _yes_terday?"

Hermione's smile was serene. "It was good."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You got married. And your only response is that your day was good?!"

Hermione giggled. "Fine. It was amazing. _She's_ amazing." Her voice took on the tone of absolutely-in-love.

Ginny stuck her finger in her mouth, gagging. "Ew. Sappiness."

"Oh, come. You can't expect me to believe you don't feel the same about Harry." Hermione's eyebrow quirked.

"Well, of _course_ I do. I just don't fawn over him." She smirked. "Unlike _some_ people do."

"I don't fawn." Hermione stuck her tongue out. "I simply appreciate her. Besides, _you_ don't fawn because you know he hates it."

Ginny nodded. "True." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then a mischievous grin overtook her features. "You haven't told Ron or Harry yet… Have you?"

Hermione gasped. "Oh, no. I completely forgot. It just all happened so quickly."

Ginny laughed. "Well, here's your opportunity." She nodded to the door, making Hermione look up as well.

When Hermione's gaze fell on the two boys, she blushed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"…"

Ginny grinned as Ron and Harry got closer. "Hey, guys!" She pulled Harry down next to her and kissed him quickly, then she glanced at Hermione. "Ron, I gotta ask you something."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah?"

"How's the petitioning for Lavender going?"

Run blushed. "Not so good. Apparently Dean also put forth a petition for her. She has to choose between the two of us."

"What'll happen if she chooses him?" This time it was Hermione who spoke up, happy the conversation was not about her.

"I thought maybe I'd ask you." Ginny bust out laughing while Ron glared at her. "I know I'm not the best for her, Ginny, but I promise I'd try." His ego wounded, he sank down into the seat on the other side of Harry.

Hermione laid a comforting hand on Ron's. "It's not that, Ron. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful husband for someone. What she finds so funny is that I'm not exactly looking for a husband."

Ron cocked his head. "How can you not be? Are you already married?" He started to stand. "If it's one of those Slytherin bastards…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's actually someone from Gryffindor. So please sit down."

Ron glowered, but sat. "Who, then?" He looked almost thoughtful. "It's not one of my brothers is it?"

Ginny's laughter doubled.

Hermione shot her a look, vainly trying to get her to stop. "No. Someone quite a bit older. A professor to be exact." Hermione's blush extended across her face.

Harry looked up from his plate. "A professor who's a Gryffindor?"

Hermione nodded, looking down.

He laughed. "You do realize that the only professor who meets those requirements."

Hermione had to smile. "Yes. I do."

Ron looked back and forth between them. "I don't understand though… I thought the only one was Professor McGonagall…" When he entire group roared with laughter, he turned bright red. "Oh."

Hermione was the first to sober. "I'm sorry, Ron. Really I am. But I do prefer women and Professor McGonagall is the best one there is."

"I beg to differ." A smooth voice came from behind Hermione and all four looked up to see said professor standing over them.

A huge smile split Hermione's features and she scooted over a bit, allowing the professor room to sit. "And why would you say that?"

McGonagall smiled. "Well, I seem to be married to a pretty amazing witch myself."

The rest of the group just stared at them, none of them used to the familiarity between the two of them. McGonagall noticed and stood. "I'm afraid I must be off. Are we still on for later?"

Hermione nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

Minerva chuckled. "Alright. I'll meet you at 7 then." With that, she turned at strode out of the Great Hall.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ginny started giggling madly. "I've never seen you so mushy."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, shut it."

Ron's face was still beet-red. "I'm just gonna… go…"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. We've got Quidditch practice."

Ron nodded quickly and then left the Great Hall, followed by Harry.

Ginny laughed again. "That was actually quite amusing."

Hermione tried to hold it in, but ended up laughing as well. "I agree. I think Minerva had perfect timing." She stopped laughing, but the smile stayed. "I'm looking forward to tonight. We've got our second date."

"So soon?" She shrugged. "That's good though. I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"We will." Hermione got up from the table. "I'm going to go finish up the last bit of Transfiguration before lunch. I'll see you then."

* * *

I know these seem to get shorter and shorter, but I want their next date to get here… So yeah. ^.^ Thank you in advance for reviewing. :D


	7. The Manor

Thank you again for all of your reviews. They make me write. :D

I'm sorry for the incredibly long period between updates. In fact, the only reason I've finally updated is because I have a new muse. And I'm quite happy about having her. ;)

Ch. 7

6 P.M.

Hermione growled in frustration while Ginny giggled. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it kinda is."

Hermiond glared at Ginny briefly before turning back to the mirror. And her hair. "Why won't it work? This spell has done its job thousands of times, but no. Tonight it decides to take a break." The problem? What else but Hermione's hair. Tonight she wanted it smooth and straight. Easy for a certain raven-haired, emerald-eyed professor. But for her it had to take forever. "I don't have time for this. I want it smooth now!"

Ginny had to stifle another grin. "You know, I'm sure she likes it the way it is…"

Hermione threw an exasperated look over her shoulder. "I don't believe I asked you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then what am I doing in here?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. "Nevermind." She fussed a bit more and then sat down. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She stood up and walked over to her closet. "What should I wear?"

"I thought you already knew what you were going to wear."

"I did. But that was when I was going to have straight hair. Now I have to find something to go with curly hair."

Ginny sighed. "Just wear what you were originally going to wear. It'll look fine." When Hermione looked at her disbelievingly, she grinned. "What possible reason would I have for lying to you? It's not like I'm trying to get her for my own."

This made Hermione laugh and she relaxed noticeably. "Now I remember why I made you sit with me while I got ready. Thanks."

6:45

Hermione left her dorm room for the Headmistress' office. Her nerves caused her to walk a little faster than usual and so she arrived in front of the gargoyles in record time. She stood in front of them, trying to catch her breath. The gargoyle sprang aside when she finally managed to gasp out "Ginger Newts," giving her access to the revolving staircase. She stepped onto the first step and let it carry her to the Professor's door. She paused, then knocked on the door at precisely seven.

"Come in." The curt response from Minerva disheartened Hermione briefly, but she pushed the door open anyway. The sight that greeted her pushed any negative thoughts away.

Minerva stood from her seat behind the desk. Her long ebony hair flowed in gentle waves down to her waist, outlining her face and torso. Bright green eyes were filled with excitement, brightening her entire face. She wore long emerald robes that not only brought out her eyes, but also accentuated her lithe form, tight and low-cut. She smiled at the look on Hermione's face, desire flashing through her eyes. As she moved closer to Hermione, she raked them over Hermione's generous curves.

Hermione shivered under the older woman's gaze, anticipation coursing through her veins. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Minerva's. When Minerva slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, she moaned, causing Minerva to deepen the kiss, pushing the smaller girl against the desk.

Hermione brought her hands up and tangled one into Minerva's hair, letting the other rest on her hip. She pulled Minerva closer, wanting to feel the entirety of the lean form against her. She whimpered when Minerva pulled away.

Minerva grinned when she saw the dismayed look on Hermione's face. "Don't worry. We can continue later." She winked. "I have a surprise for you first." She walked to the fireplace and then hesitated, turning back to Hermione with an odd expression. "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course I do, I always have."

Minerva sighed with relief. "Good. Come with me then." She headed for the door and then paused, realizing Hermione wasn't standing by her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She hurried to stand next to Minerva and took her hand, smiling. "Let's go."

Minerva returned the smile and led Hermione out of the office, down the steps, and out of the castle, earning a few curious glances from the students who hadn't heard of their marriage. Once they reached the apparition point, she let go of Hermione only to put her arm around the slim waist. "Are you ready?" Hermione nodded. "Alright. Hang on." When she felt Hermione's arms wrap securely around her waist, she continued. "Oh, and close your eyes. Don't open then until I tell you to." Minerva pictured her destination and felt the familiar, yet still unpleasant, sensation of Apparition.

Hermione had the urge to open her eyes, but kept them securely shut. She let go of Minerva, taking her hand again.

Minerva smiled and led Hermione up the small path leading to the mansion. "You can open your eyes now."

Hermione gasped as she did so. Before her was a huge Scottish Manor House rising three stories above the ground. It was made of some kind of gray stone that looked absolutely brand new, even though she knew the house was centuries old. Minerva urged her closer to the front courtyard. Hermione grinned when she saw a huge lion fountain in the middle of a pond. "Minerva… It's beautiful."

Minerva smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Because it's yours as well." When Hermione turned around she had tears in her eyes. Minerva hugged her close. "I mean it, you know. Come on, let's get inside. There a few people I'd like for you to meet."

Hermione followed her obediently, but stopped short when she got inside. The floor was made from polished black marble, shining like onyx. Ahead of her at the end of the hall was a grand mahogany split staircase winding it's way in a circular form down either side of the grand room. Directly below the staircase was a hall leading through to the back. To her immediate left was a set of double doors. She caught a glimpse of a staircase through the slightly open doors. She looked excitedly at Minerva who laughed.

"Yes. That would be most of the McGonagall collection." She grinned. "The rest is in my room."

"Minnie!!!" A loud voice boomed from seemingly nowhere.

Hermione snickered as a ghost dropped into the room from the ceiling. "Minnie?"

Minerva mock glared at her, then sent a real one to the dark-haired floating man. "Angus."

He laughed heartily. "So sorry. I'm supposed to greet the guest first." He turned his attention to the younger woman. "And who might you be, my lovely young friend?"

Before Hermione could answer, Minerva put a protective arm around her waist and drew her close. "This would be Hermione G-McGonagall. My wife."

Angus' eyebrows shot up. "Oh really now?" He grinned and looked at the nearest portrait. "Would you be so kind as to fetch Fiona for me?" The man in the portrait nodded and flitted through the other portraits. Angus then turned his attention back to the couple. "May I ask how this came about?"

Minerva let a small smile play on her lips. "The Ministry of Magic declared-"

"Oh, that's right." Angus interrupted. "I almost forgot about that." He looked quizzically at Hermione. "You actually accepted?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Minerva is everything I've ever dreamed of."

Angus noticed the tears that had formed in Minerva's eyes and let it drop. He looked into the portrait to his left and grinned as an older woman spoke. "Welcome home." Fiona McGonagall, wrapped around Edeen, appeared in the portrait. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Hermione blushed at all the attention she was getting. "Hi. My name is Hermione McGonagall." She glanced at Minerva who was smiling down at her.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "McGonagall, eh?" She turned her attention to Minerva. "Something you wish to tell us?"

Minerva smiled. "This would be my wife. After the Ministry's declaration, I asked her to marry me and she agreed. Though why, I don't know."

Hermione frowned at her. "You know perfectly well that you're amazing."

Minerva sighed. "We'll continue this later." She looked around, noticing that more of her family had gathered. "If you wouldn't mind getting the table set up for dinner, Angus, I would appreciate it."

Angus nodded. "No problem, cousin. Make sure you're on time though." He winked, causing Minerva to blush and then floated off.

"Shall we take a walk?" Minerva directed the question at Hermione and smiled gently when she accepted. "Thank you all for coming and welcoming me home. If you'll excuse us, however…"

Fiona smiled and nodded. "Anytime, dear."

Minerva kept her hold on Hermione and led her down the hall and out the back door.

I want to thank you in advance for more reviews. I would also like to thank tigertales for her generous donations of the descriptions of McGonagall Manor. Though I do admit I put them into my own words… Kinda… ^.^

And… I'm sorry for the quality of the chapter. I suppose love is a little _too_ distracting…


	8. Consummation

So this chapter would have been up quicker… Except for the fact that I'm absolutely horrible at writing these types of scenes… However, it did get up quicker than originally thought… I had some inspiration. ;)

Chapter 8

Hermione breathed in deep as they walked outside, the sweet fragrance of the peace lily assaulting her nostrils. She smiled as the very nature of the flower lulled her into a sense of peace.

Minerva looked over at her and her breath caught in her chest. The utter look of rapture on the younger woman's face caused her knees to go weak. "Hermione." Once she was sure she had the younger woman's attention, she continued. "I want to apologize for how I reacted in there."

Hermione smiled and brought her hand up, cupping Minerva's cheek. "I know you have your doubts. I just wish you could get past them."

Minerva leaned into the touch. "Do you have any idea what those doubts are?"

Hermione faltered, shaking her head. "I thought maybe the fact that you're a professor would have something to do with it. But you never let that bother our friendship." She leaned into Minerva, hugging her close. "Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

Minerva sighed. "It's nothing either of us can change so I suppose it really shouldn't matter, but," she looked towards the lake. "I'm just too old for you. I honestly don't know why I thought I had a chance when I asked you to marry me. My insecurities are just getting the better of me and-" She was cut off by soft lips pressing against her own and inadvertently let a low moan escape her throat.

Hermione pulled back and gazed into Minerva's eyes, her own chocolate ones shining with love and adoration. "You have nothing to worry about. Your age has never bothered me, so it shouldn't bother you."  
Minerva searched Hermione's eyes for any hint of deception, but found only the love pouring into her own. "You are far too good for me."

Hermione grinned. "Not really. I just know how to get you to agree with me."

Minerva smirked. "You do, do you? Care to tell me how you plan on doing that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Do I really have to tell you? Because I'd much rather show you." She leaned in and once again captured the older woman's lips in a searing kiss.

Minerva smiled under the kiss and brought her hand up to cradle Hermione's head, deepening the kiss. Her other hand encircled Hermione's waist and pulled the lush, curvaceous body closer to her. The same hand gradually crept under her shirt and she marveled at the smooth skin of Hermione's back.

Hermione broke the kiss and settled her head against Minerva's chest, trying to suppress a shudder.

Minerva noticed and wrapped both arms securely around Hermione waist. "Are you cold, dear?" Hermione nodded. "Would you prefer to continue this discussion inside?"

Hermione looked up and grinned cheekily. "Only if this discussion can take place on someone's bed."

Minerva chuckled. "I'm sure we could arrange something." She took off her outer cloak and draped it over Hermione's shoulders. Then she took hold of Hermione's hand and once again led her into the mansion. They went up the first flight of stairs and made their way to the back of the hall. Two medium-sized oak doors opened at Minerva's touch to reveal her room.

Hermione's trademark Cheshire grin overtook her features as she took in the large, king-sized bed draped in rich reds and golds. "This is more like it." She turned in Minerva's grasp and kissed her again. "What time do we have to be at dinner?"

Minerva quirked her eyebrow. "At least a couple of hours." She paused. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead she led Minerva over to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling Minerva down to sit next to her. "I thought we'd continue that conversation," she whispered against Minerva's ear, causing the older woman to shiver with desire. Hermione traced her lips across the strong jaw to settle on her neck where she suckled lightly.

Minerva moaned and tilted her head back, allowing Hermione better access. She let her hands wonder across the space between them to find Hermione's waist and once again traced the hem, slowly lifting it up to feel the smooth skin under her fingertips. She gently laid Hermione down on the mattress and covered the smaller body with her own. She tilted her head back so that she could capture plump lips with her own. Her leg came up to fit perfectly against the juncture between Hermione's legs.

Hermione moaned and rocked against the older woman's leg, placing her own in a similar location. With a whispered spell, both sets of clothing came off and both women gasped at the sudden feeling of skin on skin. Hermione grinned wickedly and pulled Minerva closer to her.

Minerva's mouth left Hermione's and she moved instead to her neck, eliciting another moan. The corners of her mouth curled into a smile, she kissed her way down Hermione's neck and then into the valley between her breasts. She looked up at Hermione through lowered lashes as she attached herself to one of the budding nipples. Hermione arched her back into the motion, causing Minerva to lightly nip at it. When she turned her attention to the other one, she brought her left hand up to play with the first. After sufficiently soaking both of them, she dipped her head lower and continued trailing kisses down her lover's supple body.

Hermione, overwhelmed, could do nothing but grasp at Minerva's hand which was still on her upper body.

Minerva kissed around Hermione's bellybutton, travelling closer to her center. When she reached the soft brown curls, she nuzzled them, inhaling Hermione's scent. Using the only hand left, she traced her palm along the inside of Hermione's thigh, reveling in the smooth skin that glided under her fingertips. Talented fingers caressed every inch of skin they came in contact with, slowly making their way up the thick thighs to rest on Hermione's swollen clit.

Hermione jerked underneath her ministrations. "Minerva."

The whisper was barely audible, but it shocked its way through Minerva's last defenses. With one fluid motion, Hermione's legs went over her shoulders and she positioned her head directly in front of Hermione's sex, lightly breathing on it. Eyes filled with desire raked Hermione's body and met with the younger witch's dark brown ones, pupils dilated.

"Minerva…please…" Hermione panted as she tried to regain control over her body.

"Please what, Hermione?" Minerva flexed the finger she held inside Hermione, making her squirm pleasantly. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want…" She took a breath. "I _need_ you to make love to me."

Minerva smiled. "Your wish is my command." She turned her attention back to the glistening wetness Hermione offered and licked her lips. Her tongue moved in one long, languid stroke and Hermione almost jumped off the bed.

"Minerva."

This one was spoken slightly louder and Minerva thanked whatever gods were listening that she had a permanent Silencing Charm around her room. She grinned at the thought and then started lapping at Hermione's folds, causing the young woman to writhe and squirm underneath her. Occasionally she would look up and see Hermione's head thrown back and her hands wildly clutching at the bedclothes. Her right hand came up and she inserted one finger into Hermione as she gently suckled her clit. Hermione suddenly tensed and Minerva kept her finger still.

"Minerva…more…"

Minerva readily agreed and added another finger, increasing the tempo. Her sucking and nibbling became more insistent and she curled her fingers at just the right time, hitting that wonderful spot that made Hermione scream.

"Minerva!" Hermione's back arched and she rode out the waves of her orgasm, the feeling of Minerva still settled between her legs, lapping up every last drop, increasing the sensation. When it subsided, she pulled Minerva up to lay by her and kissed her deeply, tasting her fluids still on the other woman's lips. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Minerva, switching their positions. Her Cheshire grin swept over her mussed features and she sat back on her haunches, surveying Minerva's flushed form.

Minerva ran her fingers up Hermione's sides, grinning when Hermione laughed. She laced her hands with Hermione's and gazed into her eyes, pouring all of the love and devotion she could muster into one look.

Hermione returned the steady gaze and had to hold back the emotion she could feel starting to bubble over. She leant over and barely placed a kiss on Minerva's lips. "Let me love you, Minerva. Please."

"Darling," she cupped Hermione's face. "You will never have to beg me for that."

Hermione smiled and snaked her hand down between their bodies to tangle in the fine black hair leading to Minerva's more intimate parts. She eased her middle finger between Minerva's folds, moaning at the wetness she found.

Minerva glanced down and then captured Hermione's lips in another searing kiss. "You are the only person who does this to me."

Hermione grinned. "That's good. Because I'm the only one who will ever reap the benefits." She kissed Minerva again before kissing her way down Minerva's body. When she finally reached Minerva's sex, she greedily lapped at Minerva's very core, moaning in pleasure.

Minerva threaded her fingers into Hermione's hair and pulled her closer, wanting to feel as much as she could of her wife. "Hermione… More, love."

Hermione willingly obliged and added another finger, slowing her tempo for Minerva to adjust. When Minerva's walls loosened a little, she slid her fingers in a little further and then pulled them out, only to push them back in again. They set up a steady rhythm, Minerva's hips bucking against Hermione's fingers and mouth.

"Hermione!" Minerva stilled suddenly, though her inner walls spasmed against Hermione's fingers, pulling them farther in. Her hand held Hermione's head to her sex until she finished riding out the heavenly waves of pleasure.

Hermione felt Minerva relax and crawled up to lay beside her, kissing her deeply. "I love you, Minerva," she murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too, Hermione." Minerva smiled as Hermione curled up next to her and went to sleep. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Hmmm… That actually wasn't the worst I've done. I'd like to dedicate this entire chapter to my wonderful tigertales.

Review please. They makes me happy. And happy author equals happy Hermione and Minerva. Wouldn't want that to change, now would we? ;)


	9. Dinner

Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I appreciates them muchos. ^.^

Dinner

Hermione snuggled closer to the warm body that was pressed against her back, smiling as she remembered why she was here. She turned slowly in the older woman's grasp and placed a light kiss on her lips, effectively waking her. "Hey."

Minerva lazily opened one eye. "Hey yourself."

Hermione kissed her again, a little more passionately. "That was amazing."

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, it was. Your sounds made it so much better though." She returned Hermione's kiss. "Your moans," she sucked on Hermione's lip, "when you scream my name."

Hermione shifted against Minerva's leg, positioning herself around it. When Minerva gasped at the wetness, Hermione whispered, "That's what _your_ moans do to me. Only yours."

Minerva's eyes darkened to a deep forest green and she scooted forward for another kiss. "I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

Both women jumped apart from each other, sending Hermione crashing to the floor and Minerva hastily scrambling for the sheets and her wand. Angus flew down from the ceiling howling with laughter. "Sorry, loves. I thought you two would be asleep."

Hermione peeked over the edge of the bed and pulled a sheet down to cover herself before she stood. She glanced at Minerva and had to stifle a giggle. The normally stately woman looked extremely disheveled in nothing but a sheet and a wand. Minerva glared at her cousin. "Whether we were sleeping or not, you shouldn't just barge in. What do you want?"

Angus floated down and sat on the bed, tutting. "Such hospitality… But can you really blame me, cousin? Who _wouldn't_ walk in on hot, lesbian sex?" He made a motion of buffing his fingernails on his coat. "Actually, I only came in because my mothers could not. Apparently, you warded the room against everything but me. They wanted me to inform you that dinner will be ready early, meaning you need to be ready in about twenty minutes."

Minerva threw another glare at Angus and then gestured for him to leave the room. "Go tell them we will be down momentarily."

Angus smirked. "_Sure_ you will."

"Angus. Don't make me tell you again." She brandished her wand. "You know I know enough magic to kill you again…"

Angus sighed and left the room, mumbling something about cats in heat.

Hermione grinned at Minerva after he had left, sauntering over to where her lover stood. "You know, love. I would have walked in on us, too."

Minerva shook her head. "Naughty witch." She smirked and raised Hermione's chin to kiss her. "_My_ naughty witch."

"Always and forever." Hermione smiled and kissed her wholeheartedly back. "Shall we take a quick shower?"

Minerva nodded. "Sounds good." She paused. "Are you sure it will just be a shower?"

Hermione let her Cheshire grin come into play. "Can't make any promises..." She left Minerva and let the sheet drop. "What I have planned for you will take place later… When there's plenty of time to ravish you completely."

"Oh, my." Minerva blushed and let her sheet drop. She then followed Hermione into the shower.

Let's just say…

"Where are they?!" Fiona screamed at Angus, trying to hit him even though it was impossible.

"I'm sorry, mother." Angus sat at his place at the table, bowing his head. "I told them when to be here. They were…erm…just getting up…"

Edeen smiled. "Now, now, Fiona. You know we've done it before."

Fiona sighed. "I suppose."

Angus made a face. "You know, we're about to eat…"

"Indeed, Angus." Fiona frowned. "If the two lovebirds ever make it down here…"

"I'll have you know that I don't like being talked about." Minerva settled Hermione into her seat before sitting in her own at the head of the table. "Especially when I can hear what you are saying."

"I assure I did not know you were coming down." Fiona growled. "Maybe if you had been on time there wouldn't have been an issue."

Minerva practically rolled her eyes. "Like you two have never been late before."

Fiona had the decency to blush, which made Hermione giggle. She shot a look at the young witch and had to try not to roll her eyes. "Young'uns. Don't know what's good for 'em."

"On the contrary, ma'am," Hermione sat a little straighter in her seat and gave Fiona a level look. "I believe I know perfectly well what's good for me. And staying in bed all day with a tabby is definitely high on the list."

Edeen's musical laughter filled the room while Minerva blushed a deep shade of red. "I think you're exactly what this house needs, Little One."

Hermione smiled at the endearment. "I certainly hope so." She grinned at Minerva. "I'll definitely miss it. It's going to be so hard going back to school after this weekend."

"Hard or not, it's going to happen." Minerva smirked. "Though I do believe Head Girl is supposed to have full access to her Head of House's chambers…"

Hermione's Cheshire grin took over. "She better. If not, this Head Girl is willing to break a few rules."

Angus cleared his throat. "As fun as all of this sounds, could we please get to the eating part." When he noticed the furtive glances from the women, he rolled his eyes. "The eating of _actual_ food…"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I thought it worked well to end it here. I dunno… I'd like to again thank you in advance for your reviews. They make me happy. And thank my muse, she helps a lot. ^.^


	10. Infirmary

You guys continue to amaze me with your reviews. I love you and them so much! And I know you're all probably tired of hearing this… But I'm terribly sorry for the loooooong period before updating. 3

Infirmary

Minerva's robes billowed behind her as she hurried to the Infirmary. Poppy had firecalled her mere minutes earlier to say breathlessly that Hermione had gotten injured during Advanced Potions. Immediately, Minerva had gotten Hooch to cover her class while she practically ran to Hermione's side. Once she got to the Infirmary, she glanced around to find Hermione's bed, locating it on the far side of the room, curtains drawn to hide the form of her lover.

Poppy, upon hearing the door open, appeared from behind the curtain and came to Minerva. "You really shouldn't come behind the curtain, dear."

Minerva glared lethally at her. "And why not? I am her spouse and I have every right to see my wife."

Poppy's eyes widened at the power radiating from Minerva, completely disregarding the slip about the marriage. "It's not that, Minerva. I just don't think it's something you need to see."

Minerva stopped trying to push past Poppy and focused her full attention on the shorter woman, narrowing her eyes. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Poppy shook her head. "It was caused by the accident. Another student dropped something into a potentially volatile potion causing it to backfire. The result isn't pretty."

Minerva brushed Poppy aside and strode behind the curtain. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked down at the bed.

Poppy laid a comforting hand on the taller witch's shoulder. "I tried to warn you, dear."

Minerva didn't say anything as she looked down at the pale, limp form on the bed. Hermione's body was covered from head to toe with a thin transparent sheet to keep infection out of the ugly sores that had sprouted all over her. Her hair was swept out of her face and Minerva could see the tears leaking out of the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her own emerald orbs produced their own fluid and she let them fall noiselessly down her face. She turned to Poppy, not caring that she looked a mess. "Will she be okay?"

Poppy sighed. "I'm not sure, Dear. I'm doing the best I can, but the amount of sores is overwhelming."

Minerva stood up straight. "Who did this?"

Poppy shook her head. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Minerva's glare intensified. "I mean it, Poppy. Tell me who did this."

Poppy returned a glare of her own, though not nearly as powerful. "I said no. If you want to go do your own investigation that's fine with me, but I will not reveal the identity."

Minerva softened a little. "Fine. Take good care of her, will you?"

Poppy smiled. "I'll do my best."

Minerva nodded sharply and left the Infirmary, heading to the dungeons. The door to the Potions' room flew open as she neared it, causing everyone but Professor Snape to jump. Professor Snape raised an elegant eyebrow. "Would you care to enlighten me as to why you have interrupted my class?"

Minerva pointed to his office door. "I need to speak with you."

Severus nodded politely and followed her into the smaller room. As soon as the door was shut he dropped his indifferent attitude. "What is it, Minerva? I haven't seen you this riled up in a while."

"Are you to tell me you don't know what happened during this very class?"

"Ah. That." Minerva's eyes narrowed. "I have already taken care of it. Did you not notice that certain members of the class were not present when you came barging in?"

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. "I did happen to notice the absence of Miss Parkinson, but what would she have to do with this?"

A small smile crept over Slytherin features. "It would appear that Miss Parkinson was feeling threatened by Hermione's relations with Mr. Malfoy."

Minerva's head shot up. "What _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

Severus grinned slyly. "Oh, please. You know he wouldn't go for her." He held up his hand. "I only meant that Miss Parkinson is extremely jealous that Draco can talk to Hermione and not her."

Minerva nodded. "Fine. What have you done, then?"

Severus smiled. "Don't worry. Her punishment is suitable. Now, would you be so kind as to let me back to class?"

Minerva nodded sharply. "As you wish." She made to leave his office, but turned back to him, a worried look on her face. "Severus, would you do me a favor?" Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Would you help Poppy in determining what exactly is wrong with Hermione?"

He nodded solemnly. "As soon as I have free time I will go see what I can do."  
"Thank you." She flashed him a quick smile and then left his office to return to the Infirmary. "Poppy!" The shorter woman bustled out from behind the curtain closing off Hermione. "Severus has agreed to come and help you with her."

Poppy smiled faintly. "That would be wise. Without knowing what caused the sores I can't do much to heal them." Noticing Minerva's impatience she stepped to the side. "You can sit by her if you would like."

Minerva nodded curtly. "Thank you." She slid the curtain open and slid into the chair next to Hermione's bed. Forest green eyes roamed over a scalded form lying on the hospital bed. Brown hair stuck to the sweaty head of a young girl, swept back by long, elegant fingers. Mocha eyes remained closed because of sedatives. Tears slipped from emerald eyes.

* * *

Okay, so it went a little angsty… Sorry. I would like to thank tigertales and marbleandtoast for making me write. :P Hope you enjoyed it alright. Speaking of reviews though... When I posted this chapter I had 69. ^.^


	11. Friends

Back to writing. I am starting college soon though… But I'm only taking a few classes and teaching, so hopefully I'll have time!

Staff

Severus leaned back into his chair. He had just finished examining Hermione and was dreading talking to Minerva. Just as he was packing up his things, the very woman strode through the door.

"How is she, Severus?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"She could be better. Her skin has been severely burned, but it will heal eventually." He offered a small smile. "She will be fine."

Minerva relaxed a little. "How long?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It will be at least a week before the potions soak into her skin and repair it. The worst possible is a month. Though I hope it does not come to that."

Emerald eyes misted. "Okay."

Severus put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Call if you need anything." He gave her a squeeze and then left her alone with Hermione.

"My dear Hermione…" She sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed brown hair away from red skin. "I love you."

* * *

Ron stood at least five paces behind Harry as the dark-haired boy knocked on the Transfigurations' Professor's door. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… You know how she gets."

Harry glared at Ron. "You want to see her, don't you?" Ron nodded. "Well, if Pomfrey won't let us see her without McGonagall's permission, then that's what we need to get."

The red-head sighed. "Fine. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Besides, Hermione would like to know that we are trying to get closer to her wife. So be nice."

The door in front of them opened and a tired woman stood there with rings around her eyes and a cup of tea in one hand.

"Erm… Professor McGonagall. How are you feeling?" Harry took a hold of her arm and led her back to her seat, Ron trailing behind.

"I am going to spare you the details of my mood, Mr. Potter." Minerva said feebly, yet still with authority.

A blush crept onto Harry's features. "Erm, right." He sighed at the look on her face. The one of total despair. "Professor, we were wondering if perhaps… um… we could go visit Hermione. Madame Pomfrey refuses to let anyone in who doesn't have your permission…" He trailed off, not looking at her.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter." She wordlessly summoned parchment and an already inked quill. Quickly she scribbled out a permission slip for the two of them and then sent the quill back to her desk, handing the parchment to Harry.

He smiled at her, a small meek one. "Thank you Professor." He paused. "I hope she gets better soon. Even just to see you somewhat smile again." He turned to go when a hand touched his elbow.

"Thank you," She hesitated, "Harry." She smiled and then dropped her hand back down."

Harry's smile widened and he nodded his head, then led Ron back out into the corridor. As soon as the door swung shut behind then he handed the scroll to Ron. "Told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

They had barely stepped into the Hospital Wing before Madame Pomfrey was on them. "I thought I told you boys that you couldn't see her!"

When she paused for breath Ron held up the parchment Minerva had given to them. "We got permission from Professor McGonagall."

Madame Pomfrey snatched the scroll away from Ron and quickly scanned it. "Fine. She's on the last bed. But please be wary of her appearance."

Harry nodded before Ron had a chance to speak. "Yes, ma'am." They walked to the end of the room and hesitantly pulled back the curtain that concealed their friend. A gasp escaped both of them and all they could do was stand there and stare at the beautiful woman who was lying helplessly by herself, covered with sores and some kind of potion. Harry was the first to step closer and sat in the nearest seat to her. "I'm sorry Hermione… If I had known they were going to do it…"

Ron laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she knows that Harry. She'll be up and running before you know it. You know how tough she is…"

Harry wiped a tear away and turned to Ron. "Thanks. But it'll be much easier once she is." They sat and stood in silence for a moment. "Has Ginny been able to make it down here yet? I would think McGonagall would have given her permission already."

"She just did."

The voice behind them made the two boys jump, startled. A small grin slid into place on the smaller redhead's face. "Gods you two are easy to frighten." The grin was quickly replaced with a frown when she looked down at Hermione. "What happened?"

Harry sighed. "We were in Potions' class and Hermione was working at the table next to mine. I noticed that Pansy had picked up a few improper ingredients, but discarded it as her being too stupid to know she had. When she passed Hermione's station she 'accidentally'" here he threw in air quotes "dumped the ingredients in her cauldron. The entire potion blew up a second after Pansy walked away, like she knew how long it would take…" He trailed off when he noticed the murderous look on both of the Weasleys' faces. Neither had heard exactly what had happened yet.

Ron was the first to react. He strode to the curtain and ripped it open. Harry quickly stood and grabbed the back of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

Trying hard not to yell given their current position, Ron answered in a growl. "I'm going to find the bitch."

Ginny, though also angry, also laid a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You know she wouldn't want that," she said, gesturing at Hermione.

Ron's shoulders slumped, defeated. "I know… But one of these days…"

"Yeah. As soon as she wakes up we'll let her make the decision. Now will you calm down?" Ginny glared impatiently at her stubborn brother.

He sighed. "No. But I'll let it go… for now…"

"That's all we ask," Harry let him go and turned back to Hermione. "We'll come back later, Hermione. Good night." He left the bed area while Ginny and Ron also said goodnight, then led them back to the tower.


	12. Up and About

It feels sooooo good to be writing again! I can't believe I let it slide for that long. Something must be wrong with me… O.o

Oh, well. If there was nothing wrong with me, I'd be boring and wouldn't be writing horrible fanfic. Har har. :D In a fabulous mood tonight, hence the longer than usual Author's Note. Had the best Halloween weekend ever!!!! Got uber drunk and made out with a hot Puerto Rican Marine. ^.^

Anyways… On to Hermione and Minerva! And everyone else who isn't important. 'Cept Snape… He's kinda hot. ;)

No, I don't own them… Unfortunately… Maybe J.K. will let me in her will… Hm…

* * *

Up and About

Hermione smiled as she hopped off the hospital bed a few weeks later, Harry by her side. Minerva was, unfortunately, teaching a class and couldn't be there to escort Hermione back to her chambers. "Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate it. Even though you know it's not necessary in the least." The last sentence had the perfect amount of Hermione's teacher tone inflected.

Harry almost flinched, reminded of McGonagall. "Actually, according to your spouse, it was _quite_ necessary for someone to escort you back. She didn't want a repeat performance so soon."

Hermione glowered. "She has nothing to worry about there." Harry shied away at the grin that overtook the last expression on Hermione's lips. "I'll have everything taken care of shortly."

Harry paused in the middle of the corridor. "Er… Hermione? Do I even want to know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Probably not. But don't worry, it's nothing _too_ horrendous." She smiled and continued walking towards Minerva's bedchambers. When they reached the door, Hermione hugged Harry. "Thanks, again. I should definitely be in class tomorrow. I wish they'd let me back in today…"

Harry chuckled at the typical Hermione remark. "Only you…" He smiled and let go of her. "Take care of yourself."

Hermione grinned and opened the portrait after a wordless password. "I fully intend on milking this for all it's worth and making _her_ take care of _me_." She winked and slipped in through the opening, laughing silently at the slightly ill look on Harry's face.

Long, chestnut curls flowed over flawless skin that was soaking in soapy water. Bubbles strategically placed themselves to cover the more intimate sections of the girl lounging in the oversized tub. A small smile graced the full lips of the young woman as she rested in her lover's quarters. She knew that this would be what Minerva would love to come home to. The sound of a door closing in the main room was Hermione's cue to shut her eyes and lay back.

Minerva wearily placed her overcoat on the chair nearest her. She had gone to the Infirmary, but Hermione had already left. Poppy had no idea where she was, only that she had left with Mr. Potter. She also checked Gryffindor Tower, but the girl was nowhere to be found. The only thing that kept her from worrying was knowing that she was probably off reading or something. Oh, that's right. The library. Minerva reached for her coat and then thought better of it. Disturbing Hermione while she was reading was never a good idea. A bath sounded much better. She slid off the rest of her clothes, leaving a trail on her way to her bathroom. She opened the door and then stopped in her tracks.

Hermione heard the door swing open and shifted slightly to where the bubbles revealed more of her smooth skin, knowing what the effect would be. Sure enough, a low moan could be heard from the door to the bathroom.

Minerva slowly walked to the edge of the tub and sat down, letting her hand drift to Hermione's hair to softly stroke it. "My Love?"

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled seductively at Minerva. "Yes, Dear?" Her tone was slightly husky.

A splash of water indicated Minerva entering the tub. The rest was giggles and moans galore.

* * *

I know, I know. Why the short chapter? I'm trying to get into the habit of writing again… It's a little more difficult than I thought it would be. I'm going to try again tomorrow. But don't hold me to it. 


	13. What's Wrong!

Aaaaaannnnnnddddd… I'm back! Haha. Not even apologizing this time, guess we just know I'm a slacker. ;) Anyways… Enjoy!

* * *

What's Wrong?!

Minerva woke to an insistent tapping on her window. She slowly extricated her arm from underneath the honey brown hair of her love and crept to the window, opening it as quietly as possible so as not to wake the younger witch. The owl that had been making the annoying disturbance flew into the bedchambers and perched on the windowsill, haughtily sticking out its leg so that Minerva could untie the parchment secured there. As soon as she had removed the letter, the owl fluffed its wings and took flight.

Minerva glared after the animal and then at the Ministry marked missive she held. She was worried as to what the contents might be, seeing as the last time she had been woken by a letter from them it had led to a marriage. She sighed, wondering whether or not she should open it alone or wait until Hermione was up, then saw that it was addressed to both of them. She set it down on the dresser and crawled back into bed to snuggle up to her lover and wife.

A couple of hours later Hermione stirred, waking Minerva in the process. "Good morning, My Love."

Piercing emerald eyes gazed back into the deep chocolate orbs. "Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I did." She snuggled closer to Minerva and winked. "Had more fun last night though."

Minerva blushed. "We didn't even do anything but take a bath…"

"I know. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I simply enjoy spending time with you." Hermione stretched, but stopped when she felt an uncomfortable tugging sensation across her entire body. "Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Minerva stopped her survey of the lush body in front of her.

"Do you think we could go see Poppy today?"

Concern flashed through emerald eyes as Minerva sat up. "Is something wrong? What hurts?"

Hermione smiled through her discomfort. "I'm sure it's nothing, Darling. Just hurts a little when I stretch is all." She grinned then. "Probably a good thing we didn't do anything more than take a bath."

Minerva huffed. "If you say so." She rolled gracefully out of bed. "Let me help you get ready and I will take you there." A hint of sadness flashed across the proud Scottish features. "I won't be able to stay with you though. I must be at breakfast and then I have some matters I need to take care of. I promise I will come back as soon as I can though." She motioned to the letter that was on the dresser. "We will probably have much to discuss."

Hermione cocked her head. "Where did that come from?"

Elegant fingers picked up the parchment and brought it to the bed. "A rather rude Ministry owl dropped it off this morning while you were fast asleep."

A light chuckle escaped through Hermione's plump lips. "Well, I am so sorry you had to deal with him alone. Did you at least give him a look for it?" Minerva glared at her. "I suppose that answers that question." Minerva stuck her tongue out, causing Hermione to double over in a sudden fit of giggles. "Don't make me laugh!"

Minerva grinned. "Sorry, My Love." She moved quickly to the wardrobe. "Now, what would you care to wear to the Infirmary?"

"Whatever you want to dress me in would be fantastic," said Hermione as she eased herself out of bed. "Oh…"

Minerva glanced back and raised her eyebrows. There in the spot where Hermione was laying now shone a puddle of blood. "That time already?" She had added a jest, but upon seeing the look on Hermione's face she paled.

Hermione sank to the floor. "I'm not feeling so g-"

Minerva rushed to her side as the lovely young witch sank to the floor and caught her just as she passed out. The elder witch muttered a spell that clothed herself and the woman in her arms and then grabbed her wand before Apparating the both of them to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy jumped up from her seat in her office, having heard the sound of Apparition and knowing it had to be the Headmistrees. She hurried from the small room to see the noble witch carrying a very pale, very weak Hermione. "Minerva! What happened?!"

Minerva stared at Poppy, hardly seeing her. "Poppy… I don't know what to do… She just fainted and so I brought her here…"

Poppy helped Minerva lay Hermione onto the nearest cot and then led her to a chair. "Please sit, Min. I'll see what I can do." The old woman ran to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floo, calling the Potions' Master. She stuck her head in for a few minutes and then came back out, looking worried. "We're lucky classes haven't started yet. Severus will be right here." She noticed Minerva wasn't looking at her, or Hermione. "Minerva? Minerva, you need to snap out of it."

The ebony-haired witch slowly looked at Poppy. "I can't… I never thought I could love someone so much and now she's going to leave me. I can't deal with something like that…"

Poppy sighed. "I'm sorry, Minerva. Really I am. But Hermione won't be happy when she learns that you just sat here and didn't carry on with everything you need to do. Please go teach your classes and get breakfast underway and do whatever else it is you need to do. It will help."

Minerva shook her head. "I don't want to leave her side."

"I don't believe she asked if you wanted to, Minerva." The smooth voice behind her made Minerva jump slightly. "You need to go."

Minerva glared at Severus. "I won't."

Severus knelt next to Minerva. "Please, Minerva. It won't help any of us if you stay here while Poppy and I work on her. Besides, you need to be with the rest of the school. I'm sure Miss – ah – Mrs. McGonagall's friends will be wondering why she isn't in school today. And I would appreciate it if you could announce that Potions will be canceled until further notice. Can you do that for me?"

Minerva hung her head for a moment and when she looked back up at Severus there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "If I must, I will. But you had better do more than what's in your power to make sure she's perfect." She stood then and left the Infirmary, casting one last longing glance back at the frail woman on the cot. A single tear slipped from her eye.

* * *

Aaaaahhhh… I know, I know! I'm sorry that it took so long and that it has to be all angsty. But I posted! *waits for the rocks to be thrown*

I'm already started on the next chapter and I have the ever pestering Marbleandtoast on my ass. :)


	14. Back to School

I just want to thank EVERYONE who has been reviewing. You people make me so happy! :D

So… I am here to bless you with another chapter. Enjoy!

Ch. 14

Minerva swept into the Great Hall looking every bit as powerful as she was. All of the students and even some of the staff shrank back from the power rolling off of her. She sat rigidly into her seat at the Head Table and cleared her throat. Every voice fell silent. "I would like to inform everyone that Potions is cancelled until further notice." She paused, but no one made a sound. "Furthermore, Professor Snape and I will be unavailable for the day. You may see me in class and that is all. If anyone has questions concerning their classes ask any other professor. That is all." She waved her wand and food blossomed onto the plates.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron glanced at each other, then at Ginny. "I wonder what happened…"

Ginny looked worriedly up at Minerva. "Whatever it is has to do with Hermione, I'm sure of it. Why else wouldn't she be at breakfast. I was sure she would be coming back to class today…" She tried to decipher the Headmistress' look, but to no avail. "I can't even tell if the woman's upset! She hides it so damn well…"

Harry pushed the food around his plate. "Maybe we should try asking her…"

Ron turned red. "No way, mate. That would not be a good idea."

"What wouldn't be a good idea, Mr. Weasley?" The Transfigurations' Professor loomed behind them.

Ginny was the first to regain composure. "We were just discussing whether or not you would want to be bothered by us asking how Hermione is. We want to make sure she's okay…" She trailed off as a look of helplessness flashed across the older woman's face before the perfect mask fell back into place.

"I will be sure to keep you apprised of her health and recovery. For now, I don't know myself what is wrong."

Ginny nodded solemnly. "I understand. Thank you, Professor."

Minerva inclined her head and then quickly walked away.

* * *

Severus scratched his head and continued to stare at the diagnostics that Poppy had run hours earlier. The results were not good, but he wanted to make sure of the diagnosis before telling anyone. "Poor girl…" he muttered to himself.

Poppy came up behind him and waved her wand to refresh the scan. "Yes, poor girl indeed," she sank down into the seat next to Severus. "Am I reading this right? Is she really…?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, she is," he hung his head, "and the worst thing is, I doubt there's anyway it will ever change…"

"How are we going to tell her?"

"How would we tell anyone? Minerva needs to know, too."

* * *

Transfigurations was miserable. Minerva could tell that her students were bored, but she was in no mood to teach, so she assigned them some reading and left it at that. She knew that Albus would lay into her about it, as would Severus and Poppy, but she couldn't help it. All she could think about was the young woman laying in the hospital bed, unaware of just how badly she could be hurt. Hell, Minerva herself didn't know how badly Hermione was hurt. Class couldn't end soon enough and she watched the students file quietly out of her classroom, not wanting to disturb her. She thought she saw Misters Potter and Weasly dawdle, but when she looked up they, too, had left her alone in the room. She sighed and wearily picked herself up, planning to head to the Infirmary when the door banged open.

"Minerva!" Severus long black cloak trailed behind him as he swept into the room. "You must come. I don't want to startle you, but Hermione is asking for you. She's scared and she wants to know what's going on, but we don't want to tell her without telling you, too."

Minerva gripped the desk and wavered before following Severus to her Love.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! But I really wanted to post at least this much. Think of it this way… You'll find out next chapter what's wrong!


End file.
